How to hide things in plain sight
by Siraminf
Summary: When Uriel started killing angels, some decided to be cautious, and disappear


How to hide in plain sight

1\. Deciding

At St. James Park, near the duck pond, there were already two people, despite the early hour, discussing a very worrying situation. Unlike what was normal for this location, known meeting place for spies, diplomats and informers from different sides who had to cooperate, the meeting in question wasn't about rising political tensions, the threath of an impending war or anything similar...except from a certain viewpoint. -So, have you heard anything more, are the rumors true, angel? Are they really trying to start the apocalypse again?- -Yes, seems so, this time they're starting in America, and doing it with the seals, but I've heard some other worrying news as well, not as grave as another apocalypse, but very bad all the same...- -What is it?- -There are rumors about someone going around killing angels, they are investigating, but have no idea who is doing it, have you heard something about it?- -I might have, but if it is then the situation is serious, I overheard someone talking about "Uriel being back in business", it could be him, he's a specialist, he'd certainly be able to do it, especially since they wouldn't be expecting it- -That's really bad, from what I heard the angels killed were those who weren't very enthusistic about their duties, do you think he's being overachieving and killing angels he thinks are potential traitors?- -No idea, could be, he's always been a bloodthirsty bastard, I'm almost surprised he didn't follow Lucifer, he certainly is among those wanting the apocalypse, for all we know he could have switched sides, tried his hand at recruiting, and been killing those who refuse, any way, we probably are in danger, especially you, he want be lenient with someone who have stopped it once already- -But what do we do? Even together we are no match to Uriel!- -We go into hiding and wait for things to calm down-

2\. Planning

Crowley and Aziraphel had relocated to the latter's bookshop to continue their emergency planning session, it wasn't exactly easy to hide from an angel, even if the right enochian sigils could help. -There might be a way to disappear without really having to hide, we could change identity- -How? Even if we take a normal vessel instead of our own special made bodies, there's no way we could pass for humans to an angel, not without temporarily ripping off our wings and powers, but that is probably too dangerous with our bosses planning the end of the world- -Not what I had in mind, Crowley, tell me, have you heard that Gabriel have disappeared, according to most angels?- -Yes, I know, he's hiding as a trickster and pagan god Loki, I've met him, one of our brothers who aren't all smite-happy...of course! We could do the same, after all, you already have an identity as the pagan god Aziraph, the keeper of the books of knowledge- -Stop snickering my dear, it's not funny, besides, I seem to remember that Aziraph had a helper- -Don't remind me, how did we end up with those roles, by the way, do you remember it?- -Truth or Dare, and we were drunk, and even if it was embarassing, now it's useful, we'll just have to fake our deaths- -We could pretend we killed each other-

3\. Research

Right now, the back of Aziraphel's shop was full of a different kind of books from usual, these being about forensics and such, as they wanted the scene to be right, with "their" bodies put in such a way that it would look as if they had killed each other, after a brief fight, while they were also looking into ways to create the typical impression of wings burnt onto the ground behind them, and making arrangements so that their most prized belongings would still be there when they came back, as well as preparing an explanation for their disappearance.

4\. Procuring materials

-Do we have everything?- -We have all we need to make the wing marks and fake the fight, as well as ward ourselves in such a way that we will only appear as pagan gods...we're only missing the bodies now- -And why am I the one who has to steal two corpses from a morgue,and not you?- -Well...you're a demon, so you are supposed to be good at the whole sneaking around thing, and you always complain that I'm useless at being stealthy- -Yes, but...stealing corpses? Can you at least help me? Of course my dear, and no matter how distasteful, it's the easiest way- -I know, but shouldn't you be opposed to stealing? It's not as if it will hurt anybody, they will get a properly, respectful burial, and we aren't exactly stealing from anyone, we're just relocating them for a little while, but I agree that it's quite distasteful-

5\. Preparations

-Have you finished yet?- -No, you'll have to stand still a little longer, I thought patience was a virtue?- -It is, but it didn't take me nearly as long to make the image of your wings- -That's because I keep mine well groomed, and it's faster to make the outline of sleek wings than ruffled ones, it's not my fault you don't take as well care of yours- some more careful painting, and Crowley was done with the second pair of wings, now they only had to make the rest of the scene look realistic, then put in place the two corpses with a faint resemblance to them, give the police an anonymous tip so that they would fremove the actual bodies, and hope for the best. -And you're still certain you want to stage the fight in the backroom, where you keep your personal collection of prophetic books? You are aware that it would look suspicious if none at all were damaged?- -Don't worry, I've just gotten all the books written so far by the most recent prophet, and he publishes them as fiction, so as much as it pains me to destroy books, I can easily get replacements in most bookstores- -And you realize that your Bentley is too recognizable, right? What are you going to do with it?- -I'm leaving it in inheritance to Adam, he'll take good care of it while I can't, I'm leaving my flat with the plants to Anatema and Newt, and you?- -The shop to Anatema, my personal books to Adam, I've already told him that we will have to disappear for a while, and asked if he could look after some things for us-.

6\. Execution

-Good evening, is this the police?- -Yes, what is it about?- -It's just that I heard some noises from Mr Fell's bookshop, in Soho, like a fight, and I think I heard someone screaming, what if someone is hurt?- -Don't worry, we'll send someone to have a look-.

-Do you think it worked?- -Probably, they'll at least send someone to have a look, and with the broken lock they will then go inside, and find everything-.

-What was it about?- -Someone called about a probable fight at a bookshop in Soho?- -Mr Fell's perhaps?- -Yes, how did you know?- -There have been suspicious about something strange going on there for decades, it started because someone got suspicious about how meticulously the taxes were paid and such, no honest store owner is so precise, he had to be hiding something, then there was a misterious fire noone know how started,and that left practically all the books unharmed, somestrange noises now and then, loud enough to break the windows, and we have no idea how the owner manage to afford allthe rare books he does, considering he barely sells anything and has no other known income- -So this could be a breakthrough in the case?- -Exactly, better hurry before they hide everything-.

7\. Success

-So Castiel, discovered anything?- -This last case of dead angels seems to be unrelated, I went to see with Uriel, but Aziraphel and Crawly killed each other, they both have been operating exclusively in England for centuries, and neither would have been able to kill the other angels, nor had any real reason to- -Crawly?- -He is one of the fallen, he and Aziraphel mostly opposed each other, in a stalemate that has lasted for millennia, preventing each other from achieving anything great- -What I mean is, what kind of name is Crawly?- -He's also known as the Serpent of Eden, and I believe he mostly uses the name Crowley, as for the name, I believe he's the reason Gabriel was no longer allowed to name any more of our brothers-.


End file.
